Evil Gwen
Evil Gwen is a super villain in the D4NK universe. She is the arch nemesis of Buff Spiderman and ANGERY Gwen History Evil Gwen was just an ordinary girl who was playing on her favorite video game server when she got banned for saying the word "Frick". She got so ANGERY that she started swearing a ton, saying bad words and phrases like "Crap", "Dang it!" and "Oh hecc!". As this happened her eyes began to glow red, and her built up anger was released. The energy created from all the swearing opened a magik portal. Out of that portal came a Venom symbiote, summoned from one of Ron's comic books. It bonded with Gwen and gave her unimaginable magik power. With her new abilities she went back onto the server that banned her and said even worse swears like "Shoot", "Darn" and H E Double Hockey Sticks. This got the attention of our heroes Buff Spiderman and ANGERY Gwen. And so the rivalry between the super hero christian server moderator duo and their evil counterpart who refuses to watch her fucking language begins. Whenever Gwen isn't playing online she's doing the bidding of the symbiote. The symbiote comes as a voice in her head, a voice that goes by the name of "Phil Swift". Phil usually instructs her to do simple tasks like sawing someone's boat in half and stabbing someone's bucket and then repairing them with her Flex Seal spider webbing. Other times the voice tells her to destroy things like entire buildings and to repair them with Flex Seal. These criminal acts of property damage (and repair) has forced Buff Spiderman and ANGERY Gwen out of hiding to stop her. Relationships Gwen's only friend is the Venom symbiote (Phil Swift) that bonded with her. Powers and abilities Evil Gwen shares the same powers as ANGERY Gwen as well as a few others. She can join back into a christian server she's been banned from with no issue. No one is sure how she can do this but she does it every time without fail. She is also indestructible, whenever she takes "a lotta of damage" her black Flex Seal™ skin heals. However, although untested in canon Myke's Magik Bleach can break down her Flex Seal™ skin and is probably the only way to kill her. Her webs are made from flex seal, making them nearly impossible to break. As her final known power, her swearing seems to upset people slightly more than it otherwise would. Which is probably why she gets banned without a warning. Before she got her powers the moderators of the christian game servers would usually say something like "Excuse me ma'am this is a christian server, no swearing." before she would curse again and get banned. Sometimes, if she swears hard enough she can actually cause 1d4 psychic damage to the person she's swearing at. However so far her rivals seem immune to this effect. The Evil-Mobile Before Gwen got her powers she had a truck she used to commute to school and on occasion go grocery shopping with. After she got her powers she felt the need to upgrade it. It was given a black Flex Seal paint job and was upholstered with red flex tape. She also added a logo featuring Spider Gwen and the Flex Seal logo. As it is coated with Flex Seal it is basically indestructible. The truck is also extremely light as with the money she got from endorsing the Flex Seal Family of Products she replaced the whole body with carbon fiber. The engine is also a 7 liter 8 cylinder Camaro engine. It has a top speed of 220 miles per hour and is the fastest car in the D4NK universe. Curses/Quotes Whenever Gwen is in her full Venom form she has Jon Jafari's (JonTron) voice Curses "Frick", "Crap", "Shoot", "Darn", "H E Double Hockey Sticks", "Heck", "Dang" and "Crud" Quotes "What!.....What the fric-" "Oh great Phil, our Prometheus. What fire of knowledge to you bring to us today?" "Well, first of all, that insult could've used some work. And second of all, the pain and humiliation I feel daily are immense. For someone like you to, cut someone like me deeper- well you must have problems yourself, buddy. So I feel bad for yoU AND HOW FRICKIN' DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME I'MMA MAKE YOU FO- REGRET THOSE GOSH-DANG WORDS!" "GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!" "...Ronald McDonald does not make me want to eat a hamburger. He makes me want to call the police." "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE RONALD?! THEY WERE BUT CHILDREN!!" Trivia * Unlike Buff Spiderman and ANGERY Gwen, Evil Gwen's body is completely normal shaped and she looks exactly like she would in the comics. She can also change her venom/flex seal skin to look like normal clothes and often does. Its only when she gets ANGERY that she changes into her super villain outfit. * Her current location is unknown, however Ron seems to think she lives somewhere near the DKK's headquarters. * The inside of Ron's Evil Gwen comic is mostly just a bunch of images of Evil Gwen dressed in her causal clothes playing on a computer. About every 4 or 5 pages her expression changes and a speech bubble with a curse word appears. * This page is the 69th page to be made on this wiki. Category:Character